Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer learning and more particularly to ranking causal anomalies via temporal and dynamical analysis on vanishing correlations.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advances in networking and computing technology, we are facing an explosive growth of complexity in networked applications and information services. These large-scale information systems usually include thousands of components. Thus, there is a need to automatically monitor the system status, detect anomalies, and diagnose system fault in these large scale information systems. This will be very useful in facilitating human decision making in equipment and system maintenance and debugging.